Takagi Sayuki
Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice member. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert on November 23, 2009. Biography 2009 On November 23, she was announced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert alongside Tanabe Nanami to be joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, a program where young girls recieve vocal and dance lessons in hopes of someday becoming a full idol in Hello! Project. 2010 Takagi participated in the movie Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D, appearing in The Third Story: "That Someone" alongside Sato Ayano. 2011 She participated in the S/mileage 2nd generation auditions, but failed. Takagi also participated in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ as Kounotori. 2012 In June, Takagi participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. Takagi participated in ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ as a back-up dancer. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Takagi will debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari. They will start off as an indies group and begin activities soon. On February 23, Takagi participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. Profile *'Name:' Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *'Nickname:' Sayubee (さゆべえ) *'Birthdate:' April 21, 1997 (age 16) *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 156cm *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Color: 'Lemon *'Scared of:' Earthquakes *'Hobbies:' Singing songs *'Specialty:' Self-learning kung-fu *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Shabondama *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Kanazawa Tomoko *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009-Present) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru Works Movies *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (劇場版ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *12 Tokidoki Mayomayo (時々迷々) (Mini-drama "Uso・Uso・Uso" (ウソ・ウソ・ウソ) ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Theater *2009 Coco Smile 6 (ココ・スマイル6) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Kounotori) Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She has an older and younger sister. *She participated in the S/mileage auditions, but failed. *She gave valentine chocolate to Tanaka Reina. *On a rainy day she would watch Hello! Project live DVDs, or sing the song "Umbrella" by Tanpopo#. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *Her best sport is swimming. *In Team Okai she covers Ikuta Erina *She filled in for Otsuka Aina in Kanojo ni Naritai!!! when Otsuka injured her ankle. *She was a back-up dancer for ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter. *Tsunku commented on her: "Her singing is rock-type and her dancing is powerful; you'll get the feeling that she's the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei from her high skill level." *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Tanaka Reina. *She says the source of her energy is looking at photos of Tanaka Reina. *Outside of Hello! Project, she likes the bands SPEED and Kobukuro. *She has a good relationship with Fukumura Mizuki. *She says her Oshimen in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei is Kanazawa Tomoko. Gallery Tumblr_mclvl0Q7DM1r5tyzho1_500.jpg|October 2012 Img20120909135611387.jpg|September 2012 Img20120930092755058.jpg|August 2012 575890_10150895237677734_1726170467_n.jpg|June 2012 TakagiSayuki1.jpg|March 2012 1100069.jpg|January 2012 in Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen 05eee.jpg|July 2011 479979119.jpg|May 2010 Imagetshdjjsbdosnsbne.jpg Imagehsiwkahemsbekkd.jpg Imagegshdoakwbsidjjedk.jpg External Links *Juice=Juice blog Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Blood type A Category:1997 births Category:2009 additions Category:April Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ